


The Past

by machomango13



Series: The Time Chronicals [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Future, Other, Past, Science Fiction, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machomango13/pseuds/machomango13
Summary: The world of worlds is broken up by three clans, The Past, The Present , and The Future. Follow Tira on her adventures to fix her mistakes and right her wrongs.





	

Time is funny. Well, it’s only funny if you laugh at heartbreak and death. Yeah. But, time is beautiful, and yet dangerous. Powerful, yet fragile. And I learned this valuable lesson when it was too late. I’m Tira Goldefire, and this is the story on how I destroyed the Past.  
 I am from the Past. Not a specific era or time period, but from ALL of the Past. Now, the Past is complicated. The Past ranges from about the time the Universe was created (which I was there for), to a couple of minutes ago. The people of the Past lived peaceful lives, fulfilling their duties of making sure people from the Present or Future don’t cross the border and mess EVERYTHING up. Until, I sorta, kinda, let a person from the Present cross the border. Okay, I didn’t “Sorta, kinda” let someone over, I did. Don’t get the wrong idea, it was totally NOT on purpose. Like what kind of a person do you think I am? Letting an outsider inside our territory so I can destroy all of my people, my home? And if you’re thinking that, you should probably leave, ‘cause it’s only gonna get worse. Okay now onto how I broke the Past.  
 So, my day was going the same. “No sir, I’m afraid I cannot let you cross the border, you’re identified as one of the Future whom have reached your maximum TTTP (Times Traveled to Past) “Continue on to the next station.” “Blah, blah, blah.” This continued, until a young man came to the front of my line to be inspected. He was tall and had raven hair with shocking blue eyes. He handed me his papers and it read:  
   Name: Blake Hasson  
   FROM: Present  
   FAMILY: Mother-Deceased          Father- N/A  
     Sister-Deceased  
   TTTP: 3  
SIGNATURE BLAKE M. HASSON  
 As I looked over his papers, my eyes began to burn and my gut tightened. He’s all alone. I was about to tell him he had exceeded his TTTP but he wasn’t there anymore. Panicked, I turned around and yet he wasn’t there either. Where did he go? I asked myself when I felt a tiny prick on my neck, almost like there was a mosquito (which there are TONS of mosquitos in the Past), but I realized it wasn’t a mosquito when I heard high pitched ringing. It was so loud that blood started dripping out of my ears. “Sorry sweetheart, it’s nothing personal, strictly business.” A harsh voice said into my bloody ear. The last thing I remember seeing before I was knocked unconscious, was the face of the boy who was all alone.


End file.
